


im still alive by daylight

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, not enough trapper fics, trapper is my fav character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amiee goes for a walk and ends up at the Macmillan Estate.<br/>she heard about what happened and heard about the place having a killer roaming around the place<br/>but she didn't believe there was a killer until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i should of stayed at home

           this is the trapper  ----->

 

I went for a walk when I heard a car come screeching down the road and heard a gun go off and as I turned around there was three men with guns driving straight for me so I ran and ran till I came up to some gates with a sign that said "Macmillan estate".so I ran in there but they didn't come after me "guys lets leave, this place isn't safe, you'll be dead girl but not by us goodbye" said the driver and they sped off. whats so bad about this place the killer isn't real dumbasses its just a story told to kids to scare them.

anyway I will wait for a while then get going home its getting dark so I found spot under a tree to sit. thirty minutes later I heard the gates lock 'oh no not now I have to get home' I though then I heard footsteps walking past me they sounded heavy so I peaked around and there was a man who looked like he was 7 ft tall with a white mask and bloody overalls on and he had metal nails sticking out of his arms and was carrying a big knife type thing. He was facing my direction but was looking a bit to the right and his mask had a evil smile carved into it 'holy shit he is real'. I did the wrong thing and went to move back and stepped on a twig and it snapped.

The mans head snapped around and he looked straight at me and started to walk towards me so I ran and hid in a cupboard. Five minutes later he walked past where I was hid and I calmed down and heard someone coming up to the cupboard but didn't sound like the killer so I peaked out and there was a girl with a purple hoodie on and a cap on her head and she had what looked like blonde hair. I got out the cupboard and she nearly jumped in the air "sorry bout that I'm amiee who is that guy with the mask and knife thing" I said "I'm meg that guy he's a killer he is a fucking pshyco he killed my friends I'm the only one left except til you arrived theres no way out unless we turn the generators on but they make a loud noise if you do it wrong and he'll hear it then he'll come and get you" said meg "shit sorry to hear that but we got to get out" I said "understood lets go and do the generators but be careful" said meg "yeah lets do it" I said determind to get out alive.

we went to the first generator and fixed it in five minutes with no problem but the second one didn't seem to want to be fixed. before we could get it fixed the killer came out of nowhere and got meg and killed her by cutting her in half then he dropped her torso on the floor he looked at me then started to walk towards me so I threw a torch at him and ran but I could hear him running after me no matter how much I tried to dodge him but nothing was working so I just kept running till I found a metal pole I timed it so when he went for me I would hit him round the head and I would have time to run before he recovered but it went wrong and he grabbed the pole and pulled me towards him and grabbed me by the neck of my jacket and we were face to face I could feel his breath on my lips at how close we were. I got an idea and kicked him between the legs and he dropped me and I ran. 


	2. meeting a new killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amiee meets the wraith and the wraith and the trapper fight (I cant do fight scenes well but ill give it a go)

 

 the wraith

 

I was walking around when I heard bells ringing 'what is that' I thought I looked around but couldn't see nothing so I carried on walking then I heard it again and it was right behind me so I turned around and there was stood a man but it looked like his face had scratches or something going diagonally across his face and pointy bits on his head and he was nearly as tall as the other killer.

he stood there looking at me then he heard something, turned around and saw the trapper standing there and he looked angry his chest was heaving then suddenly wraith grabbed me and ran off with me so the trapper chased after us and he threw something at the man that was carrying me and made him drop me then trapper grabbed the man and punched him so the man who turns out to be called the wraith kicked him back and the trapper fell backwards and swore.

the wraith ran off with me over his shoulder so I started to wiggle and I fell out of his arms and onto the ground and he picked me up again then he turned around he turned around, looked at me and then looked up. there stood the trapper and all I could feel radiating off him was anger and bloodlust so the wraith looked at me and looked at me like he was thinking then suddenly he dropped me harshly on the ground and was walking away.

the trapper came upto me and picked me up  and walked into a basement of some kind then he put me down and went back up the stairs so I went to sleep. I woke up the next day and the trapper was laid next to me awake looking at me and it made me jump so he reached forward and pulled me into him and I found it relaxing so i went back to sleep in his arms and he started stroking my hair. I woke up on his lap and I felt something In my heart and It was a warm feeling, I think I was falling in love with a killer but I don't care he is super nice to me though he did scare me a few times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give advice on how to make it better I appreciate any help and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
